


Вендиго

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Horror, Cannibalism, Dubious Morality, Gen, Guro, Original Character Death(s), Wendigo, Wendigo Ahkmenrah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Проклятие может выражаться в очень страшной форме.





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, события после первого фильма, упоминание насилия, гуро, каннибализм, извращенная мораль. Бета - RobinGoodfellow

— Почему ты всегда выходишь ко всем последним? 

Фараон Акменра, появившийся в холле музея и направившийся было к Ларри, который разговаривал с Сакаджавеей возле информационного стола, остановился и обернулся. Юный Никки сидел на ступенях одной из парадных лестниц, глядя на Акменра сверху вниз и ожидая ответа. Вопрос застал Акменра врасплох, поэтому он лишь приподнял брови и молчал, пока сын Ларри не спустился и не подошел к нему ближе — скорее всего решив, что фараон не будет разговаривать с ним в таком положении.

Акменра улыбнулся. 

— Просто мне каждый раз нужно заново выбираться из повязок. Как и оборачивать их вокруг себя перед рассветом. — Он наигранно грустно вздохнул. — Тяжелая доля мумии.

Ник Дэйли нахмурил брови, отчего его детское личико стало выглядеть скорее смешным, нежели серьезным.

— Папа может помогать тебе... — тихо предложил он и неуверенно взглянул на фараона снизу вверх.

Акменра мягко потрепал его по волосам, качая головой. С тех пор, как они вместе прокатились на Рекси за похитившим скрижаль Сесилом, Ник довольно быстро привязался фараону. Но на его наивный вопрос Акменра мог ответить лишь наивным ответом.

Не мог же он, в самом деле, разрушить детскую веру в чудо и доброе волшебство, рассказав Никки и всем остальным, какое истинное проклятие таит в себе скрижаль. 

— Твой отец и так с наступлением ночи очень занят, не стоит утруждать его еще и этим, — назидательно произнес он, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Ларри.

Ребенку не объяснишь, что Ларри с трудом удалось принять сущность Акменра, а вместе с этим страшное решение — сохранить магию и с ней проклятие скрижали. В отличие от Сесила Фредерикса, сочувствие не позволило ему держать Акменра взаперти, выпуская из саркофага лишь раз в полгода на охоту. Ведь именно полгода магическая пластина подпитывалась жизненной энергией фараона, которую он мог получить, лишь забрав жизнь человека. Скрижаль даровала вечную жизнь, но также и вечные мучения от проклятия вендиго.

Акменра не мог объяснить, что каждую ночь в течение недели или двух он открывает за стеной, на которой висит скрижаль, тайник с морозильной камерой, где хранятся останки жертвы, и съедает очередную порцию мяса. Камеру для него установил сам Ларри, пожимая плечами, так и не осмелившись высказать вслух, для чего она предназначена. 

Сесил никогда бы не сделал Акменра такой подарок — он слишком боялся вендиго, о сущности которого не рассказывал даже своим напарникам, Гасу и Реджинальду, придумав сказку о злобном фараоне. Но, уходя на пенсию, он решил разрушить проклятие ценой магии, которой когда-то также восхищался. Именно поэтому он в инструкции и намекнул Ларри, что не следует выпускать мумию, а через пару дней похитил скрижаль из музея. 

Однако, вопреки его планам, скрижаль была возвращена, а Акменра — выпущен на волю. 

Ларри же ждал довольно большой сюрприз. На следующую ночь, после освобождения изголодавшегося и безнадежно пытавшегося выбраться из саркофага Акменра, он застал ожившего фараона за жуткой трапезой: Акменра обгладывал пальцы оторванной человеческой руки — свежей, окровавленной, — прячась за каменной подставкой для саркофага в зале египтологии. Там же лежало остальное тело убитого им мужчины: со вскрытой грудной клеткой, раздвинутыми ребрами, торчащими в разные стороны, и очевидным отсутствием сердца — его он всегда съедал первым. Ларри тогда сдержал рвотный порыв, но не удержал дрожи и равновесия на вмиг ослабевших ногах, покачнувшись и упав на каменный пол. Именно тогда Акменра рассказал ему всё о проклятии, стараясь не испачкать Ларри кровью и словом за словом убеждая, что ему ничего не угрожает.

Ларри никогда не спрашивал, на кого охотился Акменра: услышав правду о скрижали, он ни разу не усомнился, что Акменра не убивал и не ел невинных. По крайней мере с тех пор, когда у фараона появился выбор. В далекие времена, будучи захороненным с родителями в гробнице, жертвами охоты становились и простые путники. Он убивал не больше, чем нужно. Одна жертва раз в полгода, чтобы пресечь коррозию скрижали и разложение своего тела.

Акменра взял с Ларри обещание никогда не вывозить магическую пластину в Лондон, где в Британском музее хранились мумии его родителей — они не придерживались мнения Акменра о цене человеческой жизни, а миру не нужны ужасы голодных и беспощадных вендиго.

Возможно, после смерти Ларри от старости или несчастного случая через много-много лет Акменра сможет рассказать Нику о проклятии, если тот решит пойти по стопам отца и сохранить магию скрижали.

Сейчас же, гдядя на наивного мальчишку, Акменра мог лишь придумывать всё новые и новые сказки.


End file.
